Mortal Kombat: Green Lantern's Light
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: A person from our world was recruited by the Green Lantern Corps, and was sent to the universe of a world he thought fiction. He must ally with the forces of good as he fights for his life. OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another OC story. With this, unlike my other stories with a single pairing, I'm going to make it a harem story. These are the following that will be in said harem.**

**Kitana**

**Sonya**

**Jade**

**Skarlet**

**Li Mei**

**Mileena**

**And now, I present to you…**

**Mortal Kombat: Green Lantern's Light**

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung said as Baraka extended his blades, as he was about to kill Cage. All of a sudden a light flashed between them as everyone shielded their eyes. When it cleared, everyone opened their eyes to see a man with jet black hair wearing a skintight green suit that was ripped in several places with a lantern symbol on his chest and a green ring on his finger with white gloves and a green mask and bruises and cuts on his face and had a strange red substance in his side.

**Shayne POV**

What happened? Where am I? I looked around to see a man that looked like Shang Tsung, Kitana, Jade, and WAIT a minute. I'm in MK9 now? I look behind me to see Sonya, Raiden, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage on the ground. Baraka must have beaten him. Well, my turn.

"Get out of my way!" I heard Baraka say as I saw him about to walk past me when I stopped him with a construct of a stop sign. I then turn it into a baseball bat and smacked him to the other side of the stage.

"Why don't you fight someone who can fight back?" I ask as he laughs.

"You look like you can barely stand, you can't defeat me!" he said as I smile.

"Looks can be deceiving." I said as I took up Green Lantern's fighting stance from Injustice as I lifted myself off the ground.

**No One's POV**

**(Green Lantern vs. Baraka)**

Shayne threw a construct of missiles at Baraka as it knocked him to the ground. He quickly got up and sliced him with his claws as Shayne blocked the attack and smacked him to the ground.

"Come on. Give me a real challenge," Shayne said as Baraka tried to punch him as Shayne ducked and grabbed him as he made a brick wall and slammed him into it as he kicked him into it breaking it. Baraka got up only to be punched three times before being kicked and lifted off the ground as he was slammed to the other side. Shayne then created a mini gun construct and shot Baraka as he fell to the ground.

"Just doing my job," Shayne said tapping his chest as Baraka got up for round two. Shayne shot a beam at Baraka, but he was too late to block it and was hit. He got up only to be hit by a chainsaw construct. He then shot a beam as Shayne made a shield blocking it as he cocked his fist as if he was going to punch him, Baraka was about to dash up to him when he shot up with a shockwave stunning Baraka as he flew up above him and created a hammer construct and smashed it on his head, cracking his skull. He then made two buses and slammed them together, breaking all his bones as he made four jets and slammed them together, causing an explosion as the light cleared to show an unconscious Baraka and Shayne standing looking exhausted. He then smiled as he touched the ground. "Never mess with a Green Lantern." Shayne said as he Shang Tsung smiled.

"Finish him!" he said as he glared at him.

"No. I don't kill, and I'm not someone to be bossed around." Shayne said as he limped off the stage as Raiden put his arm in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked at him.

"My name is Shayne Jackson, and I am the Green Lantern." Shayne said as he continued to limp out with Sonya following him as well as Jade.

**Kitana POV**

When Shang Tsung told Jade to follow the man in green, I could've sworn I saw her smile under her mask and a look of lust in her eyes as she left the arena. If she fails, I will gladly take up the job since he intrigues me. I wonder if father will let me court him. If he does, I will be satisfied.

**Shayne POV**

As I left the arena, I noticed Sonya was following me, probably wanting some answers. Well I really don't want to deal with her; I've got to recharge my ring. I then entered the pit as I reached into my pocket dimension and pulled out my power battery and put my ring against the center and recited the oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night," I said as I started to glow.

"No evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" I said as I felt power surge through my body as I felt my wounds heal. I then placed my battery back as I heard footsteps trying to sneak up on me as I smiled.

"Angel, if you wanted to talk to me, you only had to tell me," I said as I heard the footsteps stop and I turned to see Sonya with a tiny blush on her face.

"How did you do what you did?" she asked me as I sighed.

"I am a member of an intergalactic peace keeping force known as the Green Lantern Corps." I said as she had a look of doubt on her face. "Look you just saw a creature with claws in his arms and a reptilian ninja, you really think something like what I did is impossible?" I asked her as she slowly nodded her head.

"Good point," she said as I made a construct of a flower and offered it to her.

"Feel it," I said as she hesitantly touched it.

"It feels real," she said as I smiled. "How do you do this?" she asked as I sighed and began to explain how I became a Lantern.

"I start out by imagining something in my mind, it then comes out of this ring, it chose me since I shown that I had great willpower." I said as she nodded her head as I continued to explain everything from the emotional spectrum to the war against the Red Lanterns. She looked concerned and I could've sworn in her eyes, I saw a look of longing in there before it quickly disappeared. She then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Damn, you went through all of that for two years?" she asked as I nodded my head. She smiled as she let go of my shoulder. "Well I'm glad you're here to help," she said as I heard footsteps scurry away as I fly after them as Sonya had a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" I told her as she nodded her head and I flew after the person who was watching us. When I got closer, I saw Jade running as I land in front of her, making her slide to a stop as I looked at her. She seemed to be smiling under her mask and I saw a look of lust in her eyes as she slowly walked toward me swaying her hips as she does that and places a hand on my chest.

"You intrigue me, Earthrealmer," she said as she put one of her legs around my waist. She's trying to seduce me, well that's not going to work, in fact, the opposite shall happen to you. Time to put on my charm. I smile at her as her eyes widen before having that longing look again as I gently grabbed her soft leg, and gently set it to the ground.

"I do?" I asked playing along with her, as she seemed to be smiling under her mask. She nodded her head as she looked at my hand, and noticed my ring.

"Why do you wear that ring?" she asked, as I already knew that she listened when I explained it to Sonya as I smile before explaining it again. I then pull her close as I put my mouth to her ear.

"You want to see something cool?" I asked, as she seemed to shiver before nodding her head as I shot up from the ground as she screamed in fright before it turned to joy as we flew around the island. I then stopped high above as we stared at the island below. I chuckled as I felt Jade hold me tight as I felt one her arms let go as I turned to her only to have her lips pressed against my own as she gripped my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist. I then kissed her back as I landed in the forest. I then heard footsteps as I break the make out session to see a woman in purple that I recognized as Li Mei as she gave me a more than friendly smile and bowed, showing some of her cleavage.

"Hello, master," she said as I widen my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked as she seductively walked toward me with a lustful look in her eyes.

**Well that takes care of that idea in my brain! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. If you want someone else in the harem, let me know who and how. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter, in this one, we're going to have Kitana and Tanya interact with Shayne, who I've had his fighting style be Green Lantern's from Injustice with a few extra moves of my own. So lets do this.**

**Chapter 2**

_Man, what a weird dream _I thought as I woke up to see trees. I immediately looked to my right to see Li Mei and Jade on my left. "Oh man," I said to myself, not wanting to wake them up. I slowly flew forward away from them as I land on my feet. I then check my face to see if I had my mask on when I felt two pair of arms snake around my chest as I turn to see Li Mei and Jade smiling at me. "What's going on?" I asked as Li Mei sighed and explained to me that she was chosen to serve a man who creates with his mind, an that she had heard about my abilities and searched for me.

"Okay, well if you're going to be following me around, please don't call me master, that makes me feel like a pervert, call me Shayne." I said as she nodded her head.

"Yes ma- I mean Shayne," Li Mei said as I smile at her and patted her head.

"See? You're getting there." I said as Jade pressed her lips against my own.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," she said as she started to walk, but limped instead.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked as she shook her head and smiled.

"No, but it was worth it," she said as she left. I then look at Li Mei as I grab her by the waist and flew us up into the air as she started screaming. We then landed by the arena, as we were about to walk in when a tan leg got in our path.

"Hello," a female voice said as a woman I recognized as Tanya walked out and looked at me and Li Mei with a familiar look I saw in Jade and the woman right next to me.

"Hi." I said making a construct of a hand as it waved and flew toward her as it extended itself for a handshake. "Shayne Jackson." I said flashing my charming smile as she blushed and took the construct hand surprisingly.

"It feels real," she said as I explained to her how the ring works, but nothing else. She nodded her head as she traced her hand on my chin with a longing look in her eyes before walking away swaying her hips as she does so. I then continue walking with Li Mei in tow as I remembered my ring.

"Li Mei, you go on without me, I need to recharge my ring." I said as she nods her head and walks away, but not before turning her head toward me, tilting it upward and winking at me. I blink twice, but started walking again as I reached into my pocket dimension and pulled out my battery as I recited the oath and recharged my ring as I heard the sound of footsteps, but the way these ones walked was as if they were royalty.

"Princess, you're going to have be more silent if you want to sneak up on me." I said as I turned to see Kitana with a shocked look in her eyes. We stood there for a minute before I broke the silence. "Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I wish to challenge you in Mortal Kombat!" she said as she took up her stance as I sighed and lifted myself off the ground.

**(Green Lantern vs. Kitana)**

The fight starts with Kitana punching Shayne as he kicks her three times as she blocks the third. She then pulled out her fans as she made him leave the ground as he immediately shoots up into the sky, shocking her as he lands on the ground and throws missiles at her as she hits the ground. He then made a mini gun construct as he sprayed her with the bullets. He then created an engine as he rammed her with it. He then jumped up and spun around vertically as he kicked her to the ground, winning the first round. Kitana then gets up for round two as she pulls out her fans and tried to slash Shayne only for her to get hit by a baseball bat construct. He then made a chainsaw construct as he slashed her with it. He then made a Assault Rifle construct as he opened fire on her as she tried to kick him, but he flew up and made a hammer construct as he smacked her, winning the second round flawlessly.

"I have failed, kill me." Kitana said as I shook my head and held out my hand.

"No, as I said before, I don't kill." I said as she took my hand and did something that shocked me. She removed her mask and kissed me. Oh dear GOD! My eyes were still open when I noticed something in her eyes. A tiny little purple light in her eyes as she broke the kiss. She then smiled as she kissed my neck.

"You are worthy," I heard her whisper as I wondered what she meant.

"Worthy of what?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Worthy of my hand in marriage," she said as she walked away, swaying her hips as I blinked three times. Marriage? Great now I'm going to have a pissed off jealous monk on my ass, can this day get any worse?

**Meanwhile**

In the Living Forest, a Tarkatan was walking through when something smashed into the ground. He shielded his eyes from the rocks as he looked at the crater.

"Who is there? You will die for-AHHHH!" he screamed as he was burned by a red substance, then a red skinned figure stepped out of the crater with a look of pure rage on his face. He wore a red power ring similar to Shayne's and a blood red uniform with a symbol of a circle with parallel lines as his ring signaled him that a Green Lantern was near as he flew off into the sky and recited his oath.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

**BOOM! How do you like that? Let me know in the reviews or Pm me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we'll have some fights, and Shayne will find out a Red Lantern is here. So, lets do this.**

I still can't believe that. Kitana is attracted to me? Liu Kang is going to kill me now. I'm walking toward the throne room when I run into Scorpion.

"Hello, I'm Shayne Jackson." I said as I stepped in front of him extending my hand as he glares at me for a minute before grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"I am Scorpion," he said as I decided to make friends with him.

"I heard earlier that you're gunning for Sub Zero." I said as he looks at me with one of his eyebrows raised. "Means you want to kill him." I said as he nods his head. "Out of curiosity, why?" I asked already knowing the true culprit.

"He killed my family and clan," he said as I shook my head.

"I don't know, someone could've been posing as him to make you think he did it." I said as he looks at me for a second.

"You may be right," he said as I looked at him.

"Well either way, if you find the true culprit behind your family and clan's murder, let me know so I can help you bring them to justice." I said as he looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding his head as we entered the throne room and saw Sektor and Cyrax. I saw Kitana standing near Shang Tsung as she saw me and smiled, sending a wink my way.

"If it isn't Scorpion and the walking night light," Sektor said as I slowly turned my head toward him.

"Okay, Scorpion, you want to handle these two?" I asked as he nods his head.

**Several Minutes Later…**

Scorpion stood over the two Lin Kuei warrior's unconscious bodies as Sub Zero walked toward him, Scorpion doing the same thing.

"To hell with your clan." Sub Zero said as Scorpion shook his head.

"No, to hell with you!" he said as he grabbed his shoulders. I immediately flew toward them and managed to grab Scorpion as I was taken to the Netherrealm.

**Netherrealm**

I immediately rolled on the ground as I watched Sub Zero and Scorpion about to fight when I used my ring to stop them.

"What are you doing?" Scorpion asked as I walked toward him.

"Showing you the truth." I said as I put my ring to his chest and forced a memory of Scorpion's clan being murdered by Quan Chi. (Don't know if they can do that, but if not, I'm having Shayne do it)

**Scorpion POV**

What's this? How does he know of my clan? What, Quan Chi is responsible? I will kill him, wait I'm a character for entertainment where he comes from? He knows what will happen and is trying to change things. I will speak to him about this in the future.

**Shayne POV**

As I finished showing him my memories, a green shockwave exploded, sending us flying back. I got up and managed to see Scorpion glaring at me.

"Quan Chi murdered my family and clan?" he asked as I nodded my head. I then saw said sorcerer appear.

"Scorpion, I no longer sense you," he said as Scorpion punched him.

"You killed them!" he said, as he was about to pull off his mask when I stopped him.

"Why don't we make him suffer?" I asked as he looks at me and nods his head in understanding. I then turn to Sub Zero. "You want to help?" I asked as he nods his head. We then walked toward him as he had a look of fear on his face.

**No One POV**

Everyone stood in the throne room, waiting for Scorpion, Shayne, and Sub Zero to return when a green portal opened and Quan Chi flew through with ice, fire, and green light hitting him. Sub Zero and Scorpion walked through while Shayne flew through as the portal closed.

"Gotta love traveling through space," he said as Jade and Kitana were relieved he was alive, but was confused as to why he and the two ninjas attacked Quan Chi. Scorpion then glared at Shang Tsung.

"I was told Sub Zero murdered my family and clan, but Quan Chi was responsible!" he said as Shang Tsung's eyes widened. Shayne smiled and was about to speak when his ring beeped.

"Red energy nearby," it said as he widened his eyes.

"Where?" he asked as everyone looked at him with confusion as he walked toward the balcony with Li Mei following him.

"What is it?" she asked as he looked at her and a green field surrounded her as he lifted himself off the ground with her and flew off toward the energy.

**Shayne POV**

I landed in the Living Forest and saw a Tarkatan corpse with red energy on his body. I walked toward him and kneeled near him as I saw Li Mei about to touch the red energy as I caught her hand.

"If you want to keep using that hand, don't touch it." I said as she nodded her head.

"What makes it so dangerous?" she asked as I sighed.

"That is the power of Rage." I said as she widened her eyes since I explained it to her earlier. She nodded her head as a roar was heard. As I got up, something smashed into the ground, making me shield Li Mei as she held me. When the smoke cleared, my worst fears were confirmed as Atrocitus was standing in the crater with a look of hatred on his face.

"You," he said coldly as Li Mei got in a fighting stance.

"You will not harm him," she said as I got in the way.

"No, go. I'll deal with him." I said as she stood for a second before nodding her head and ran. I then looked at Atrocitus and lifted myself of the ground as he did the same.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!/ With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, THAT IS YOUR FATE!" we screamed as we charged each other into the sky.

**There we go! All right, I've got a question, should I bring in Saint Walker? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're having Shayne fight Atrocitus with an unexpected ally helping him. So, lets do this.**

**Chapter 4**

Red and green beams collided as Atrocitus and I fought in the skies. Suddenly, I felt a burning pain in my gut as Atrocitus spat his blood at me. It made me grip my gut as he slammed into me as we fell to the ground.

**Li Mei POV**

No, how did this enemy of my master get here? He seems to be winning the fight.

"Where is Shayne?" I heard Kitana ask as she walked toward me. I point to the sky as I see red and green lights fly by.

"What's up with the light show?" I heard Johnny Cage ask as he and several other fighters walk to the balcony. I then see the red light dive down to the ground as that confirmed my fears, as I was about to run to the door when I saw Scorpion disappear in flames. Where is he going?

**Shayne POV**

I stood up, bloodied and bruised as Atrocitus grinned sadistically at me.

"Now, you die," he said as his ring glowed red when suddenly, Scorpion appeared behind him and kicked him. He then turned to me and extended his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

"I wish for answers," he said as I immediately knew what he meant as I nodded my head.

"Not now, we have to take him down." I said pointing to the Red Lantern as he got up. Scorpion nodded his head as Atrocitus glared at us.

"YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" he said as he took up a stance as we did the same.

**No One POV**

"Where's Shayne?" Sonya asked as Shang Tsung muttered something and suddenly a circle of energy appeared as it showed the Living Forest. Everyone saw Scorpion, Shayne, who looked like when they first saw him, and a red skinned monster wearing a uniform similar to Shayne's. They then saw Scorpion and Shayne take up stance's to fight the monster.

**(Decided to have it be all out, no rounds, just any construct from now on)**

**(Green Lantern and Scorpion vs. Atrocitus)**

**Play Reptile's Theme-Skrillex**

** (After Shao Kahn says, "Fight")**

The fight started with Shayne creating a mini gun construct and repeatedly shooting Atrocitus while Scorpion teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Atrocitus then made a sword and tried to stab Shayne but he made an engine construct and slammed Atrocitus with it as he fell to the ground in which Scorpion slammed his foot, breaking his ribs as Shayne made a hammer construct and slammed Atrocitus as he got up, breaking his skull. Atrocitus then spat his red plasma at them as Shayne took the hit as it burned his shoulder.

"Ah!" he said as he shot a beam at Atrocitus as he fell to the ground. Scorpion quickly summoned fire below Atrocitus as he burned. He then shot his spear as it stabbed Atrocitus.

"Get over here!" he said as he pulled him over and punched him. He then teleported into flames as he appeared behind him as Shayne got up.

"For the Corps!" he said holding up his ring.

"For my family and clan!" Scorpion said holding up a fist. They both charged Atrocitus from both sides as Scorpion shot up from the ground, punching Atrocitus as Shayne hit him with a morning star construct creating a shockwave as it disappeared. Kitana, Li Mei, Jade, Sonya, and Tanya felt their hearts stop as they hoped Shayne was alive.

**Shayne POV**

Scorpion and I looked at the unconscious body of Atrocitus as I tried to bring up my arm, but it wouldn't come up.

"Hey, could you help me here?" I asked as I open my pocket dimension as he looks at it. "Reach your hand in there and pull out my battery." I said as he looks inside and reached his hand in and pulled out my lantern as I grabbed my arm and placed it against the battery and recited my oath as the wounds healed. I then took the battery and put it back as I closed it. I then turned to Scorpion. "Now you get your answers, how I know about your family is because where I come from, you and everyone else here are characters from a video game series called Mortal Kombat." I said as I explained what would happen as he nodded his head.

"You showed me the truth of who murdered my family and clan, I will keep this truth a secret," he said as I opened a portal and we walked through it back to the throne room as we dragged Atrocitus with us.

**No One POV**

Everyone saw a green light open as Shayne and Scorpion walked through, dragging the red monster with them. Li Mei walked toward Shayne as she hugged him. He hugged her back as they let go.

"Scorpion, we're going to have to find someplace for Atrocitus to be held." Shayne said as Scorpion nodded.

"We will take care of him." Shang Tsung said as Shayne snapped his head toward him, his eyes glowing green as he gritted his teeth.

"No, I'm a Green Lantern, I have more authority than you, so I will take care of Atrocitus for the crime of murdering fellow members of the Corps," he said as he and Scorpion dragged Atrocitus out of the room with Li Mei, Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sub Zero, and Raiden following them.

**Shayne POV**

"Atrocitus' power is fueled by rage, correct?" Scorpion asked as I nodded my head.

"Then should he have died, the ring would have chose me if you hadn't shown me the truth," he said as I nodded my head.

"The ring corrupts minds, if the wearer runs out of power, they die from a heart attack." I said as I heard footsteps as I turn to see Li Mei, and the others following us.

"I haven't seen you in my visions, but you fight for the protection of Earthrealm." Raiden said as I nodded my head.

"I'm a Green Lantern, sir, I fight for peace." I said as I look at Atrocitus. "I have to contain him soon or he'll wake up and tear you all apart." I said as Johnny Cage shook his head.

"Come on, he can't be that bad," he said as I glared at him.

"He is responsible for the deaths of many members of the Corps, and many people." I said angrily as he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, sorry," he said as Sonya stood by me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"From what he told me, Atrocitus is powered by rage, and if he runs out of power, he will die from a heart attack and the ring will search for a new bearer," she said as I felt her breasts against my arm. Was that accidental or intentional? Either way, I think I saw a tiny smirk on her face.

"Regardless, I wish to know if you would join us in the fight for Earthrealm's freedom?" Raiden asked as I nodded my head.

"It's my job to protect my sector, and my home, so count me in." I said as Li Mei nodded her head.

"Where he goes, I go," she said as Scorpion looked at us.

"I shall fight as well," he said as I nodded my head.

"And I will fight too," a voice said as I turned to see an alien with a tentacle looking thing on his head wearing a blue uniform similar to mine as I instantly knew who this was.

"Saint Walker."

**There we go. What do you think of this chapter? What do you want to happen next? Should I change some events in the story? Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out. Also, when I finish this story, should I make an AC/MK story where Edward, Altair, Desmond, or Connor (NO EZIO) get sent to Outworld and participate in the tournament?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're going to have Shayne visit Kitana. So let's do this.**

"Saint Walker." I said as the Blue Lantern walked toward me. I started to approach him as we shook hands. "So how have you been?" I asked. "The Guardians got you pushing too many pencils?" I asked as he smiled. (Predator reference, someone give me a high five and a BROFIST!)

"No, they are not," he said as we walked toward the others.

"Guys, meet Saint Bro'Dee Walker, the first Blue Lantern, and he's on our side." I said as they introduced themselves.

"Blue Lanterns represent hope, right?" Sonya asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and we're both power sources for each other. Our colors make the other stronger." I said as I flew through a wormhole.

**Several Minutes Later**

I stood near the place where I met Kitana, thinking to myself. It's obvious Jade, Li Mei, and Kitana are attracted to me, but how did this happen? Could Sonya and Tanya be attracted to me, too? I then felt arms wrap around my chest as I turn my head to see Kitana with her mask off smiling at me.

"Hello," she said as she pressed her lips against my own. I put my hands on her waist as she pulled back. "I would like for you to come with me," she said as she walked away as I followed her. I then saw a portal as we walked through and suddenly, I found myself in Outworld in a room that looked like it belonged to Kitana. I quickly looked out the window to see flesh and destruction everywhere.

"This room looks surprisingly clean unlike the other places here. I said as she looked at me with her hands on her hips, which in my eyes, only makes her more cute and sexy.

"I'm a princess, so something like this should be expected," she said, as I was about to see what else was around when I felt her arm grab mine and pull me as I tripped and landed on her bed. I then felt her legs straddle my own. "You're not going anywhere," she said smiling as she smashed her lips to mine. I was about to try and get her to stop when I heard the door open as we both look to see Jade standing there with a shocked and ... aroused look on her face. She then took off her mask showing her smile and restrained me as well.

**Several Hours Later**

_Oh S**T! Edenians are freaking flexible!_ was all I was thinking when I woke up remembering everything that had occurred. I was about to leave when I felt a pair of legs wrap around my waist as I turned to see Kitana.

"Please don't leave," she said as I saw Jade give a pleading look as I made my mask disappear as I looked at her with a sad expression.

"I have to." I said as I flew to the skies and flew through my wormhole as I was expecting to see the others, but instead, I flew right into Shao Kahn's throne room as I smacked into a wall. I quickly made my mask reappear as I heard growling and I turned to see Shao Kahn himself staring at me along with Rain, Baraka and Quan Chi who had a look of anger when he saw me.

"Hi." I said as Shao Kahn pointed his finger at me.

"Who are you?" he asked/yelled as I was not afraid of him as I lifted myself off the ground.

"I'm Shayne Jackson, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and protector of Earth. And you may want to hire a decorator to come in here cause…damn." I said as Shao Kahn glared at me. (MIB reference YEAH!)

"So you are the one who defeated Baraka and Quan Chi? I'm impressed, boy. You would've made an excellent warrior for my army," he said as I snarled at him.

"I would never join you, you threaten mankind, and I protect them." I said as he shook his head, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya, Jade, and Kitana walk in. The last two tensed when they saw me while Tanya gave a sultry smile and I gave a quick wink, which made her blush. "I'll die before working for you." I said as he smiled.

"That can be arranged. Rain!" he said as the water elemental power-hungry piece of crap I despised walked toward me with water forming in his hands.

"You may have defeated Quan Chi and Baraka, but you will not defeat me!" he said cockily as my eyes were now completely green.

"Really? I know your type, Rain! You're a greedy, selfish, power-craving bastard who will sell out his allies for power! And I hate those people!" I said as I took up my stance.

**(Rain vs. Green Lantern)**

Rain immediately shot a ball of water at Shayne as he flew up, dodging it and shot a bull construct at him as he hit the ground. Rain immediately got up and tried to slice Shayne with a blade of water as Shayne blocked it with a shield construct. "You're not even a challenge." Shayne said as Rain slid on water and tried to hit him but Shayne grabbed him with a construct of a hand and raised him up and smashed him into the floor, making a hole as he flew down and landed in the Flesh Pits. "Huh, so the Flesh Pits are right below the throne room?" he asked himself as he saw Rain get back up and try to punch him as he caught the fist and twisted it. He then smashed his face into a tank containing a clone of Kitana as Shayne saw a red haired woman sleeping peacefully on a table. He then threw Rain right into a wall as he smacked him in the head with a hammer construct, knocking him out.

**(End Fight)**

"YOUR WARRIORS SUCK!" I shouted as I walked toward Skarlet and slowly ran my hand along her face as she moaned and her eyes slowly opened.

"Who are you?" she asked as she sat up.

"My name is Shayne Jackson, and I'm here to get you out of here." I said as I held my hand, which she took as I helped her off the table and started walking as I made a wormhole and was about to walk in it when I saw Quan Chi, Baraka and Shao Kahn stop at the stairs.

"You will pay with your life, Earthrealmer!" he yelled as I smiled and gave him the bird.

"Many have said that. None of them succeeded." I said as we flew through the portal…. And right into Sonya as my face was almost touching her breasts. Why me?

**Yes! I finished the chapter! Let me know if you want Shayne to interact with more women and let me know what you think in the reviews or**

**PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
